Travelers from the North
by Oh-Zah-Shin-Quah
Summary: Red eyes have been haunting Levy's dreams for quite some time now, but she has no idea whom they belong to. Life is peaceful for our young maiden until those red eyes appear in person. Who is this man? What is he doing here? Most importantly though, what does he want? Life is about to get adventurous for our honey colored maiden.
1. Chapter 1

Moon light shone brightly in the clearing around her. The typical nightly sounds of nature filled the silence. Though the moon and scene around her was gorgeous that wasn't what had captured her curious honey colored eyes. There hidden by the shadows of the three from the moon was piercing crimson eyes. Levy was frozen in place not our of fear but curiosity. The curious but equally yielding eyes held her in place, not letting her move. Those same eyes that have taken over her dream for weeks upon weeks, but not once has a face revealed itself to her, so when the man finally stepped into the pale light of the mold she couldn't suppress the gasped that passed through her pale lips. There before her was a man who's hair matched the midnight sky above her which cascaded down his back, his crimson eyes softened almost kind. Shiny dots littered his face. They seemed to be place in threes upon his nose, chin and above guys eyes. He was smirking which caused his fanged teeth to reveal themselves to her, the curious part of Levy wondered if they was as sharp as they looked. His big muscular arms were crossed over his chest showing of six more shiny dots, three on each forearm; on his right arm you could see three wickedly jagged scars the skin there lighter than the rest of him. He was wearing a loosely fitting black shirt that was tucked into a pair of black cloth pants, and a pair of black boots. Now, what Levy didn't realize was that while she was lost in her own world looking at him; was that he had been walking closer to her and was now less than a foot away from her. Up close she could see just how tall he truly was. She had to crane her neck to look up at him. "Who are you?" Her voice barely above a whisper, she thought he didn't hear her till she saw that his smirk had grew. Crimson and honey brown locked together at that moment. Slowly the tall man leaned down, his eyes never wavering from her's. Dark hair gently brushed against her cheek, like the wind. Suddenly next to her ear she hear a deep husky voice break the silence, like the whole forest went silent to hear what the giant was about to say "Prepare yourself little one." Levy flew up into a sitting position, her heart beating frantically in her chest and her breath was deep and heavy as if she had been running. She didn't know what that was about, but one thing was for certain. She had to tell Chief Dreyer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I can only update when it is possible. I work 12 hours days, six days a week. I'm also a mother and a wife, but I will keep writing this story. So if you like it thus far all I ask for is your patients. Thank you and enjoy(:... Also! A special thanks to Ama for reading some of it and getting an opinion other than my own on how it is!**

Chapter 2  
"So that was all?" Levy had just informed Chief Dreyer what happened in her dream, and she slowly nodded to his question. He began pacing back and forth in his wigwam, his short slender fingers kept strumming against his chin as he thought deeply about what she just told him. What could it all possibly mean? The thought kept playing over and over in his head.  
Levy stood there as she patiently waited for him to say or do anything. It felt like an eternity before he did something other than pace around. Finally, he stopped and looked at her. His eyes held hers in place, as if searching for something within her honey brown eyes. She held his gaze to allow him to search whatever it was he was looking for. He slowly nodded, as if he is satisfied with his silent quest. "We will keep everyone close to the village, no one goes out alone at night, but no need to panic yet unless proven otherwise." Levy slowly nodded as he stopped talking, he began to walk around again, Levy could almost see his mind going through everything. Who was this man? Why did he appear so different from not only them but from the English and other nations that had settled upon this land? When will they be here?  
"Have you told anyone else? She shook her head in response causing sky blue curls to bounce about her face and tickle the end of her nose. "I came straight to you." He once again turned to face her, his soft brown eyes looked tired from being up for the past few hours with her. " I want you to tell Lily. He will need the warriors to be aware of what is going on, they won't ask questions. He will need Gray to get weapons from town." Levy took that as her cue to go, but once she turned to leave a small hand grasped her wrist causing her to turn around slowly to the man behind her. "Be careful Levy. We don't know what that man is capable of or why you dreamed of his specifically." Levy turned around and in a quick movement of freeing her wrist she hugged the small man before her. Makarof froze at first from the sudden movement, but quickly wrapped his arms around her to return the warm embrace.  
After a few moments he let her go but not before she kissed his cheek. She moved the hide back to walk out of the wigwam. The bright spring sun temporarily blinded her, for it had still been dark out when she came to tell him about her dream. She let the hide fall behind her as she made her exit, cool spring wind ruffled her long skirt and blew her unruly blue hair all around. Her hair almost blended into the early morning sky as whipped around her, the sun making her eyes shine brightly successfully bringing out the golden color within them. She tucked the strands of hair behind her ear and began looking for Lily. Though, if she stopped to think about it; she knew exactly where he was.  
After several moments of walking around and greeting the other members of the tribe. She found him sitting by the river with a sword sitting across his lap. Even from this distance she could hear the distinct noise of wet stone against steel. Lily couldn't possibly know, could he? He had his back to her, but she knew it was him. His black hair was just past his shoulders, he had tanned hide pants on with a pair of moccasins to match. His torso was bare, which could only mean one thing. He was going to train. She was just about to speak when he acknowledged her presence. "I sent Gray into the town to trade for weapons. I had informed our warriors and they are talking to their families." A soft sigh passed through her lips, of course he knew. He always knew when she had her dreams. Finally after a prolonged silence he looked up at her and honey brown meet with emerald green. Concern, love and protectiveness filled the eyes of the young man looking up at her. Slowly and gently she raised a hand to place upon his shoulder as he lifted his hand to lay on hers. Her skin looked considerably pale compared to his naturally sun kissed skin. They was having a silent conversation, nothing needed to be said out loud but their eyes said it all to each other. They had been doing this since they was just small kids. It seemed so much easier than expressing the words. The softest of smiles graced her lips signaling the end of their conversation and Lily slowly stood up. He began to brush the dirt off his trousers and stretched out his back and shoulders until he felt them pop gently to relieve the pressure. He ruffled Levy's hair causing her to pout at him, which of course made him chuckle as he bent down to pick up his weapons. Levy's eyes sparked with a new life as she eyed the tomahawk in his hand. "You ready for some more training?" She greedily snatched the sharp weapon from his hand and held it tightly to her chest, afraid he would take it back from her. "I thought you'd never ask."

Gajeel had been standing in the back of the long hall. The whole building reeked of alcohol and sweat as many bodies had gathered in the building. He gazed around the room at the gathering of people. Cana was drinking from a barrel of mead, Erza was glaring at Natsu as he was playing with fire, again. Eyes that are as deep and dark as blood looked up at the ceiling as Gajeel shook his head and made a tch sound. Natsu always played with fire, it was never ending. There was one time he burned down his small house and now since then Natsu has been staying with Gajeel because the Jarl won't let him build himself a new home until he can control is fire tendencies.  
He rolled his shoulders that was getting sore from leaning against the wall as he waited for the Jarl. Had this man ever been on time? Excitement buzzed through the whole building as they waited, because the announcement of where they was traveling. Although Gajeel already knew exactly where they was going, he had known since the winter when they had gotten wind of this new country. They called it the new world. Others have traveled there, but his clan had yet to go, but once they heard of the rich soil and riches of the land the Jarl decided that they needed to go. Silence filled the room causing Gajeel to look up to see the Jarl finally showing his face to his people. Jarl Metalicana raised his arms above his head signaling all to sit down and be quiet. Metalicana looked around the room as everyone sat down, except naturally one person; his son. Both pairs of crimson eyes locked onto each other, waiting to see who yields. The silence stretched on, Gajeel was eager to see who was going on this trip, but he wasn't going to loose this time. What seemed like eternity, Metalicana gave in with a sigh as he removed his eyes from his son, but not without giving the faintest of smirks. Gajeel had finally beat his old man at a battle of who is going to be more stubborn.  
Metalicana's booming voice commanded the audience before him, they all listened and watched him in awe and admiration. "Ello everyone!" The hall erupted with cheers from everyone who had attended the meeting, well almost everyone Gajeel flinched from the sudden loud noise. His father caught this from the front of the hall and grinned mischievously at his son. Gajeel glared at Metalicana, which only caused his father to laugh.  
Metalicana raised his arms back up and everyone simmered down, with the exception of Natsu of course. He was now bouncing in his seat with a refreshed excitement. Erza suddenly appeared behind Natsu and knocked him over the head with impressive strength, which not only silenced Natsu, but knocked him out cold. Gajeel gave a snort at the scene, meanwhile his father simply shook his head. "It is that time of year again! We will be announcing our sailing destination. For the first time ever we are going East to what they call the New World!" Whispers and murmurs filled the void of silence after Metalicana stopped talking, they all asked one single question. What is this New World?  
Metalicana proceeded to tell them of a place with such rich soil that crops grow splendidly, gold was to be found in the dirt and waters that run through the land, and the native people there who speak in an unknown language, they are hunters and use every part if their kill and clothing made if the hide. By the end of the speech everyone's eyes were shining with fresh excitement and wonder. Then, they all began to wonder who is making this trip?  
"For this trip I'll be sending a small amount of people to explore the land and meet these native people. No need to bother with the English. From what I hear they are not at good terms with these natives." He looked at everyone, meeting each and every one if their eyes before moving to the next person. "So the group that is going is as follows, Erza, Natsu, Juvia, Elfman and lastly..." He paused and looked around the room with the most serious face he could must. Gajeel in the back seething, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He wasn't going? He, of all people should be going! He was the son of the Jarl! The only son at that! Metalicana refused to meet his eyes during the silence. Gajeel pushed himself off the wall and began to walk out the hall, no one noticed him leaving because they was waiting to hear the final name. No one noticed, except his father he now wore the biggest smirk possible in his face as he watched his son storming away. Metalicana chuckled softly as he watched his son grab the door, but just before he opened the door. Metalicana revealed the last person to go on this trip. "Gajeel, you're going my son."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I just want thank those who have reviewed and followed this story! You guys are awesome and much appreciated. I am still working insane hours, so bare with me.**

 **Enjoy(:**

Chapter 3  
Spring had come and gone since her dream of the man with red eyes. The small buzz in the village about her dream had passed amongst the warriors. They still kept on alert about it, but to say they were slacking on being high alert is an understatement. All of them relaxed except Gray and Lily. Levy's training with Lily not only continued, but became more in depth with what he was teaching her. He showed her just where to strike, how hard, and what to follow up with after making contact or even if the strike failed.  
Summer had finally made it's appearance, which meant something very exciting for the tribe, powwows. Summer was a time for celebrating, dancing, drumming and everyone gathering. Summer solstice was just a week away and the women were already deciding what bright and colorful clothing they was going to wear, while the men of the tribe was drumming to get back into the unity of not having played all winter. The little village was a buzz of excitement.  
While everyone is getting ready for the solstice Lily and Levy are out once more in the woods training. This time instead of hand to hand they are practicing with the tomahawk. Lily had took a chunk of wood big enough to hit and placed it against a tree for Levy to use for a target. That had been some time ago and there was about to even less of a target for her to hit, to say Levy was a natural was putting it lightly. It had taken a little bit of time, but once she found out just where to hold it that was perfect for her the weapon flew through the air gracefully with a satisfying thwack every time it hit the target.  
"I think you've got a hang of this little flower" Lily chuckled at Levy as she went to retrieve the tomahawk from the hunk of wood. Levy placed her foot against the wood and grabbed the wooden handle of the tomahawk and removed it from the target. She turned around to face Lily once more and smiled at him. "You haven't called me that since we was young kids." She placed the tomahawk into his awaiting hand after she made her way back over to him. He gently grasped the handle and placed an arm around her shoulders as he turned them around to head back to the village. Levy felt Lily's arm shake and his ribs vibrate with laughter. "Well it is your name." They managed to work their way out of the woods and back to the village. Levy felt a cool summer evening breeze once they stepped from the lining of the trees. It ruffled her skirt and hair, instantly cooling her neck which was covered in sweat and caused the skin to raise. She looked up to Lily and saw his arms were the same way since he wasn't wearing a shirt. They looked to the West and saw the sun was setting peacefully on the horizon. Levy slightly leaned against Lily. A ghost of a smile graced her soft pink lips and Lily couldn't resist smiling himself, it wasn't often they got moments like this one. They was about to start walking back when in the golden rays of the setting sun they saw a young man running towards them at full speed and he had midnight blue hair. He stopped just a couple feet away from Levy and Lily. His breathing was labored and Levy rushed to his side and helped him stand up."What is it Romeo?" Levy bit her lower lip softly as she looked between the two men as she waited for Romeo to catch his breath, concern instantly filled her previously peaceful eyes. Romeo finally caught his breath and straightened up, but didn't brush Levy's hand off that was on his arm. He looked Lily straight into his eyes and said the words Lily bad been dreading for months. "They are here."  
"Land!" Hearing that cause everyone to perk up and rush to the sides of the boat. There were more people than original intended on this mission, for one Elfman's sisters came with them. He kept shouting out something about how a man doesn't leave his sisters behind without protection. Even though they all know Mirajane can handle herself, she wasn't called She Devil for nothing. Cana came along with claims of wanting to see the New World, but Gajeel knew it was in hopes of new alcohol. Sting and Rouge was hiding some where on the ship, but he didn't bother with finding them. They would come out once they hit land. Gajeel looked around for Natsu who was of course looking green with sickness. Honestly, what Viking gets sea sickness? Gajeel sighed and shook his head as he walked over to Natsu. He kicked Natsu's boot causing him to look up at Gajeel. "Hey, land is just ahead. Can you make it?" Natsu slowly nodded and immediately regretted it as he curled up into a tiny ball. Gajeel felt the boat hit the shore and he bent over, picked Natsu up and draped him over his shoulder. He carried the sick Natsu down the ladder onto the shore once they was away from the boat and out of the water he dropped Natsu down onto his back on the ground, without much care if he was okay. Gajeel walked off and headed to the woods while everyone unpacked.  
He began checking out the surrounding area. There were many trees in the area making it hard to see too much at once. Gajeel could hear a town not too far from where they landed. He began his trek back to the ship, where naturally they was all waiting on him. Someone, not mentioning names had set aside some stuff for him to carry. He looked over to Mira and got the sweetest smile, that didn't quite reach her eyes. Her eyes spoke volumes of you better pick that and carry it all with no complaints. Gajeel quickly picked up everything left for him and began walking back the way he came without a word, knowing they would follow him without question.  
They had been walking for some time before they saw the small town. They stopped before entering the town. Gajeel placed his stuff on the ground and walked closer to the settlement. Gajeel placed his stuff on the ground and walked closer to the town, but still hidden within the trees. He noticed immediately these were not the people his father spoke of, these people were dressed differently than the way Metalicana described. "These must be the settlers.." He said to no one in particular. He turned back around and looked at everyone. " Natsu and I will go into the town to check things out and see what we can find out." At the mention of his name he quickly dropped his things to the ground and quickly walked over to Gajeel. He earned a harsh glare from Mira and Erza for being so careless with their things. Natsu didn't see it, but he felt the power behind the stares and cringed as he began to walk to town without Gajeel. "Everyone just relax and stay in the woods. We will be back." Everyone nodded as he walked away to catch up to a terrified Natsu.  
They walked aimlessly around before finally began to ask people where the village was located. The first person they asked was rather rude and kept mumbling savages and gave them a sneer before walking away. The two men looked at each other in confusion. What was that about? The second person they stopped gave them a confused look and when it finally clicked what these men wanted he simply snorted and said "Who the savages? You don't want to bother with them boys. They are dangerous." The older gentlemen proceeded to quickly turn on his heels and walk away. Finally they found a young woman who left Natsu, for the first time in his life speechless. Her hair looked like gold and shone beautifully in the sun. It appeared she has a halo at the top of her head and soft golden locks flowed down to the middle of her back. She had sapphire eyes that sparkled with happiness and joy. Those beautiful eyes locked onto Natsu in an instant and his breathing stopped once he noticed she was walking up to them. Gajeel was the first to break the silence. "Ello, we was wondering if you have heard of a village of people around here." Her eyes slowly drifted from Natsu's to look at Gajeel. "Um. Yes actually if you head West and keep going you'll find it. It's a bit outside of town actually." As soon as she stopped talking she looked back at Natsu as she let her eyes linger on him. She allowed her eyes to sweep over the pink haired man before her. His hair matched the color of her dress, his onyx eyes shone brightly and seemed to crackle with energy. He was wearing the oddest shirt, it had only one sleeve and it was open like a jacket showing off his finely sculptured abdominal muscles and she quickly tore her eyes off the young man. Her face instantly turned a deep red and she covered her face with her fan just in time to hear, "Lucy? Is everything okay dear?" She looked behind her and a young man came walking up to her and placed an arm around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him, as if to signify to these men that she was spoken for. She looked up at the man before her with his bright orange hair and had brown eyes so dark they appeared black. Lucy cleared her throat and looked at the two men before her, the one with black hair looked almost bored and the pink haired one looked upset. "Everything is fine Leo. They was just asking about the village so I told them how to get there." He looked down at her as she looked back up at him as he slowly nodded. "Okay dear, but we must get going. Your father is waiting on us." Natsu noticed the girl named Lucy stood up straighter at the mention of her father as the man turned her around and they began walking away. All Natsu could do was watch her walk away with another man. Gajeel nudged him after letting him watch the couple for a moment. "Let's go Natsu." He shook his head to snap out of what ever it was that was wrong with him and followed Gajeel West.  
Little did either man know that since they arrived they was being followed silently in the woods. Their little follower began running at full speed to get back the village through the woods as to not be caught. All he knew was that he had to warn Lily.  
As Romeo spoke Levy watched Lily with close intent, waiting for a reaction whether it was good or bad. Levy watched as his once happily shinning green eyes slowly darken and sharpen to match the stone they favored. Levy slowly reached out and grasped Lily's hand almost as if to comfort him or maybe just to comfort herself.  
After Romeo stopped talking Lily and Levy looked at each both searching for something within each others eyes both silently hoping the other had a plan or even answers. Romeo who had not moved away from them looked away. The silent conversation was almost too private to watch even though he understood nothing that was going on between the two people before him.  
Finally after the longest silence Romeo had ever experienced Levy broke the silence. "Let us see what they do first. We do not know why they came here." She looked back up at Lily as he slowly nodded, the darkness in his eyes refusing to leave even as he smiled down at Levy. Levy faced Romeo and began walking past him with Lily closely behind her, his eyed watching every where around him. He would occasionally look back to Levy to only have his eyes go back to the woods. He was so busy watching around him that he didn't notice Levy had stopped and had the most radiant smile on her face. Before he could ask her what was going on, Levy turned, quickly grabbed his hand and, began running towards the village. "Lily! The drum! They got it back out!" They looked like an odd pair to on lookers. Levy this small girl with sky kissed hair and golden brown eyes so full of excitement and life while dragging a man who looked like a mountain next to her with hair as black as night and emerald eyes full of concern but once he looked at the young lady dragging him his eyes would spark to life. They was like night and day.  
They arrived at the village in a matter of moments, as soon as they did Levy let go of Lily and ran into her wigwam. After several moments she came bursting out in a rush. Levy had changed her clothes. She was now wearing a yellow and green cloth skirt, the colors alternating, a yellow tunic with green short sleeves, she had tanned leather moccasins on and her hair was held back by a green head band. She quickly ran to the sound of the drum, simply hearing the drum excited and calmed her at the same time. Lily followed behind her and he couldn't help but to smile at the young woman before him as he watched her in excitement.  
The trio joined the rest of the tribe at the arena. In the center of the giant arena was a massive drum made of wood and hide. The smell of sage and burning wood wafted through the air. A large group of men were around the drum and in perfect sync were hitting the drum with their sticks, their voices, although totally different tones, were in perfect harmony as they sang to sky while the sun was setting. Levy could feel the rhythm of the drum flowing through her, calming her body and awakening something much deeper. Slowly her head began to nod to the beat of the drum and she threw her bright yellow shawl around her shoulders causing the yellow, green and orange fringe to swing and the colors flow together. She stepped up to the arena only to be greeted by Gray with the smudging bowl. Levy held out her arms to her sides and Gray began the process of smudging. After cleansing out the bad emotions, thoughts and spirits they both whispered "Aho" and he let Levy pass into the circle. She began tapping her feet and moving her whole body with the beat. Much like the other dancers around her she moved gracefully like a butterfly, her arms dipped and swung around her as she danced around the drum. She would throw in a twirl every now and then and the fringe on her shawl would flow and almost shimmer in the setting sun. Never once did the smile leave Levy's face. Men and women would dance next or around her and they would all share the same smile and the sound of the drum would direct all their movements. Lily sat back and watched Levy dance, his foot tapping to the drum. Lily let his eyes wonder around checking out the area around them just to be safe. His eyes travels up a hill that was directly across from him that was looking down at the village. At first he only saw pink and then he caught the sight of red. A pair of curious crimson eyes held onto a pair of cold emerald eyes and they held that contact for many moments. Both men refusing to budge and give in, and neither moved a step forward. Lily stayed on the log near the drum and the red eyed man stayed up in the hills. At least, for the time being.


End file.
